The 5 medallions of life
by Enirtak
Summary: A chest, five medallions and powers the turtles have never seen before will be a part of an adventure they'll never forget. Master Splinter isn't himself and the brothers will feel torn apart, and April... I won't say anymore, you'll just have to read it.
1. Chapter 1 The Carrier

**AN:** I do not have the rights for the TMNT, I have not seen every single episode of the show and I have not seen all the movies. I write this story because the antique and ancient China fascinates me. With TMNT and their ninja-background they are the perfect heroes for the story I have here ;) To write a story with characters like this you must be a little fan, otherwise you can not write about them. So even though I haven't seen all of the show and all of the movies, I am a fan, and I wish not to ruin the TMNT, but to – maybe – make them better. Enjoy.

I said in my profile text, that I would make some changes in the story. So now the prologue and chapter 1 is updated. There wasn't much in the chapter, but maybe you should read the prologue again ;P

**Prologue – A Way Out**

He sat quietly, shacking and frighten. What had happened? He tried to remember, but everything was a blur. All he remembered was the darkness and the sleep. He looked around. There wasn't much light and the lava that used to float around him was hard and cold. Everything was so dry and he felt like he was being chocked in his own home, by his own powers.

He looked up. Through the glass roof he could se a room with the colour red as the main colour. For a second he thought he was back in the ancient temple where he was born, but he wasn't. He saw a computer and a TV and several other things which indicated that it wasn't a temple. He didn't even believe he was in China. He remembered the medallion. That was all he was sure of. Every single memory he tried to remember was a blur to him, and he wasn't sure if it all had been a dream. All he knew was, that there were 5 medallions, that he was connected to them all, and that they where so far away from each other now, that he couldn't see any hope for them to be together again. For the first time in many years he had the feeling of crying. But he didn't. He was the spirit of the medallion, he had to be strong.

He looked up again, out in the room. Suddenly a man came walking towards him. He knew he couldn't reach the man, because he couldn't get out. Just like the man couldn't get in.

The man looked at him, he smiled with triumph. He had won one medallion, four to go. And he already had the heart, the heart that controlled the five medallions. He knew the tales and stories of the heart, but he didn't care. He had the right one and that had just been proven, because he had defeated him. He was trapped in his own medallion, and there was nothing he or anyone ells could do about it. He laughed looking at boy inside the medallion.

As the man stared at him, he felt the anger raise. The frustration of being trapped, of not getting out became to anger, madness.

"You will be sorry!" He yelled towards the man with his small voice. It reviled how weak he was, how easy it would have been to crash him. But the man outside didn't, because he needed him later on.

"No one can help you now" the man smiled. He hadn't heard what was yelled at him. He started laughing of what he had done. Nothing, no one could stop him now.

Inside the medallion the spirit had become so angry that the earth beneath his feet started to tremble. He made fists with his hands, every mussel was being held at its top and then he let out a rore that felt the whole medallion with such a power, that it trembled in the hands of the man outside.

The man stopped laughing when he felt how the medallion trembled and got a bit hot in his hand.

"Stop it, silly boy" he said, "There is nothing you can do to get out" The medallion trembled even more. "You are a stubborn little guy, aren't you" he said, raising the medallion up in its chains and smiled at him.

He had heard the man's voice, but he didn't want to give up that easy. He gave another rore, and the man's voice had sounded once again. He stopped; he needed to find a way out. He looked up again. The man had raised the medallion up in its chain. Gravity had nothing to do in the medallion, so he hadn't felt it.

"You are my price, my proof of victory. And like you your little friends will follow" he smiled. He gasped, and in his silent heart a small prayer found its way out.

Please, let the others find a carrier. Let them find good people to lead the way to savoir. If not…

He did not dare think of what would happen if the man got to the other four medallions first. It would be the end of everything.

**  
Chapter 1 – The Carrier**

Michelangelo was sitting by the table looking his nuchakus through. The chains needed a fix up. Raphael was out with Donatello trying some new things with the car. And Leonardo was with master Splinter as always. He wasn't sure what exactly they were doing. He turned the nuchakus' around in his hands. The fix up was going to wait; he was too lazy to do it now.

"Look at me" Michelangelo sat up strait and looked around.

"Who said that?" he asked out in the empty room.

"Look at me" the voice said again.

"Anybody there?!" Mike rose from the chair. He stepped out in the room, looking around. "Hallo?" he called.

"Hallo, bro, what's going on?" Raphael asked. He came walking in the same minute Michelangelo felt a chill come over him.

"I… I… I heard a voice" Mike answered.

"Oh Mike, I told you to lay off on the pizzas last night" Ralph smiled.

"Ha, ha, very funny" Mike said, he looked around, still with a little chill behind him. He turned around, but there was nothing. He followed the feeling all the way around the room. He looked at Raphael, who still stood looking at him, like he was a goofball. He followed the chill and looked over at the doorway.

"… nothing to do with that, Sensei" Leonardo's voice came first around the corner. Mike looked surprised when Leo and Master Splinter walked in.

"ARG!" screamed Raphael, "The voices!" he looked at Mike again and laughed.

"It's not funny!" Mike said and grabbed a pillow from the nearest chair and threw it after him.

"Hey, you started it!" Raphael pointed out. He smiled to Leo and Splinter and then he saw it. Splinter was carrying a box. A chest of some kind. "What's that?" he asked with a nod to the chest.

"Where is your brother?" Master Splinter asked. Raphael looked around, Donatello was missing.

"I don't know" Raphael said, "he was right behind me on the way back… by the way, the car is awesome!" he smiled.

"Where is Don?" Leonardo said with a firm voice.

"Chill, dude, he's okay, he'll be here any minute" Ralph said.

"What's going on here?" they all turned around and looked at Donatello. He had come in from the back.

"Where have you been?" asked Leonardo. He was the eldest of the four brothers and therefore the leader of the group.

"Uh, I've been misted" smiled Don.

"It is not funny" Leo said, "Where were you?"

"Parking the car" Don said, "Chill, dude. There was some trouble with the oil, but I fixed it. Ralph didn't want to wait, so he walked up here" they all looked at Raphael.

"What?!" he said, "So now it my fault? Why don't you just tell us what's in the chest?" he pointed at Master Splinter, and now everybody looked at the big chest in his arms.

"Come with me, sons" Master Splinter said. He walked over to the table and put the chest on it. The four brothers gathered around as Master Splinter had told them to.

"Is that…?" Leonardo said and looked closer at the chest.

"Yes" said Master Splinter.

"Wow, Sensei" Leo said, the three others looked wondering at him. "When you told me this morning, that you needed my help with picking something up, and I saw it was a chest, I thought it was something for you, but… this" he pointed at the chest.

"What is it?" asked Raphael and pushed Leo aside, so he could see what the fuss was about. On the lid there was a circle engraved in the wood. Inside the circle there was a five tacked start. Outside the circle there were five Chinese signs. One out of each tack from the star.

"Oh I see" Raphael said and pulled away. "It's a Chinese chest. That explains it"

"It does?" Mike said and looked surprised at his brother.

"Yes" Ralph smiled, "it explains, that once again only Leo knows what Master Splinter is talking about"

"that's not true" Leonardo said and looked at Ralph first then Mike.

"It's not?" Don asked surprised.

"No, I don't know what's in the chest" Leo said.

"That may be" Raphael said, "But you do know what the signs on the chest means"

Mike looked at the chest, at the signs. He didn't recognise them, but he kept starring at them.

"Earth, metal, Water, Fire and wood" the voice said. Mike was hypnotised by the chest.

"What did you say?" Don looked at him. Mike looked up, everybody was looking at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You said something" Raphael said. Mike looked confused. Did he say something? Wasn't it the voice?

"I think it has already chosen a carrier" Master Splinter said, smiling at Mike.

"What?" Now everybody looked at the old rat.

"This is the Chest of The Five Elements, also know as the chest of Sheng/Ko" Master Splinter started to tell.

"Sjenko?" Raphael said, "Isn't he president of Russia or something?"

"Sheng/Ko" Leonardo corrected him, "now hush" Raphael gave him an evil look, but kept quiet.

"The five elements are what keep life itself together. In the western world they are known as Water, Earth, Wind, Fire and energy. The energy is also refert to as The Heart. In China and other Asian countries, the five elements are known as Water, Earth, Fire, Metal and Wood. Today the five elements are a big part of everybody's life. Somebody knows it, others don't. This chest contents the five elements for safety. It has been hidden for 5000 years. Before that the elements was floating freely around us, through us. They where protecting us, making Sheng. But then something went wrong. A King saw potential in the elements, potential for gaining land, winning wars. So he captured the spirits and used them for winning wars. He became a great king. And to hold the spirits with him, he made 5 medallions, one for each. Their chains where unbreakable and the glass were made of special sand found in an old cave, where a great dragon once lived. When the spirits were trapped inside the medallions the only thing that could get them out, was a chosen carrier. Earth chose the kings daughter, and with a silent whisper only the daughter could here, Earth made her take the medallion. She put it around her neck, and in the same second the medallion heard her heartbeat, the Earth spirit was free. It took a long time before the four other spirits were free to, but Earth started to fight back at the king. The king began to loose wars and land, and when all of the spirits were freed, he died. He left a land in ruins. The spirits promised to help rebuild the land. And so they became a known part of life itself.

The aches of fire became earth, Earth became mountains, where metal were. Metal contained water from flouting freely, Water gave life to the wood, and Wood created fire. A circle of life. Sheng. But because the king had used them for evil purpose, the elements now knew how to destroy. Fire melt metal, metal ruin wood, wood makes shadows for the earth, earth keeps the water from flouting freely, and water kills fire. Ko.

To keep the spirits of the elements safe, the elements asked the people to lock up the medallions. And so they did. They made this chest and put the medallions in them. For a long time the spirits were free with their carriers. But the world evolved and the spirits one day found out, it was not save for them to be free. So they chose 5 people to take care of the medallions. Each person gained strength from their element. Strength they used for the sake of good. For generations the medallions were passed on.

But now, my sons, the brotherhood of Sheng have been torn apart. A man has been looking for the medallions. I talked to April last week, and she told me about him. He has established a name for himself when it comes to antiquities. She showed me his website. I didn't understand much of it, but she read a paragraph about the elements. And further down the page he talked about ancient medallions. His name is Doran Koru.

I have asked April to look out for anything about the medallions. And yesterday she told me about a chest. The chest of the five elements."

"Oh my god" Leonardo said, "You broke in… I… you… you stole it?!"

"Only because we need to get it back to the brotherhood of Sheng" Master Splinter said.

"But it is not for us to keep, it's… it's the auction house that should have it. Sensei, I don't think this is a good idea" the three other brothers looked at Leo; it was a long time since they last saw him like this. And this time it was their tutor he yelled at, not Raphael.

"My sons" Splinter said with a steady voice, "This is a question about saving the world"

"Here we go again" Ralph mumbled.

"If Doran Koru gets hold of the medallions he will be able to call the spirits, trap them and start world war 3" Master Splinter said, "usually I would not do something like this, but…" he looked at the chest.

For the first time the four brothers saw their sensei in a way they had never seen him before. He was frighten, but not scared, he was alert, but not to a danger near him. Mike felt the chill again.

"Sensei" Donatello said, "you said it have already chosen a carrier" he looked at the old rat, "what did you mean by that?"

"A wise question my friend" he looked up from the chest. "Lets find out" He found the lock, it was open, but there was a mark for a key. It looked like it hadn't been used for a long time.

Master Splinter opened the chest and inside it were 5 round rooms. One in the lid and four in the chest. Four of them were empty, the last one, the one furthest to the right, in that one was a medallion with a dark green colour on it. They all waited to see what Splinter would do.

Splinter just stood there and looked at it. They all looked at him. He turned his head, looked at Michelangelo.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked, "take it"

"What?!" Mike said surprised.

"Only the chosen carrier can take the medallion out of its place in the chest. After it has been removed from the chest everybody can take it, but it has to be the chosen one who takes it out" master Splinter explained.

"Where are the other medallions?" Donatello asked.

"That we have to ask this spirit about" Splinter answered. Mike hesitated; Splinter stepped aside so he could get closer. Mike stepped forward and looked at the dark green medallion.

"Take me" the voice said, "Put me on, and help me" Mike swallowed something. Then he grabbed the chain and lifted the medallion up. It was so easy.

"Put it on" Splinter said. Mike looked at him but then did what Master Splinter said. He trusted him, like his brothers did. Master Splinter had always been there for them, and they would always be there for him.

He pulled the chain over his head; it was easy because it was so big. When the medallion felt on his chest it was cold. He was surprised that he could feel it, because of his shell. But a split-second later a warm feeling floated through his body. Everything became bright and he couldn't see anything. Then with a blink of an eye everything was normal again.

"You are the carrier" Splinter smiled.

AN: I don't have a proper title for it yet, but maybe it'll come as I write ;) I can not promise when next chapter will be here. You'll just have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2 Who said what?

**AN:** Changes in chapter 2 has been made… hope you enjoy :o)

**Chapter 2 – Who said what?**

Everybody looked at Michelangelo. Everybody expected something to happen. But they couldn't see the warmth that was flouting trough him. They couldn't see the bright light that blinded him for a second. Mike on the other hand saw everything and nothing.

And when his sight came back, he looked at the others.

"So" Raphael said, "shouldn't there be some magic of some kind?"

"What do you mean?" Donatello asked.

"There always happens something big when Sensei brings weird stuff home"

"Patience my sons" Splinter said and smiled to Mike. Mike looked surprised at him. Was there going to be more blinding lights?

In the same second it felt like he was pulled backwards through the stomach. He lost his breath. The light was back and he flew up, higher and higher. When his sight came back he still though he was flying, but he wasn't. He laid on a meadow and it felt like he had been there before.

"Hallo Michelangelo" a voice said. He sat up and looked around. The meadow had no ending in any direction.

"Where are you?" he called out "or where am I?" he mumbled for himself.

"You are in my home" the voice said. It was a soft voice. Mike couldn't figure out if it was male or female.

He stood up, looked around, still nothing to see but the never ending meadow. Then he looked down to his feet.

"Oh My God!" he jumped back in surprise, but the sight of him self followed him, of cause.

"Don't worry" the voice said.

"Where's my clothes!" he yelled to the sky, "and my… MY SHELL!" he turned around him self again and again, trying to get a glimpse of his naked backside.

"Let me help" the voice said.

"NO!" Mike instinctive yelled to the sky, "Don't come any closer"

"Don't worry, Michelangelo, there is nothing to see" it sounded like the voice was smiling.

"Nothing to see?!" Mike felt hurt.

"No" the voice said, "you can look for you self" Mike looked down, and to his surprise he was covered with brown linnet the second his eyes felt to the area bellow his belly.

"How did…?" he asked looking at the sky again. The linnet hadn't been there before.

"Simple" the voice said now very close to him. He turned around, and in front of him a young woman stood, "I am the spirit of Earth and this is my home. Therefore I control this place"

"Where am I? Why was I naked? Who are you? How did I get here? I want some answers" Mike pointed threatening at her, but she just smiled. Her eyes were green, and her hair was so white, that the suns reflection in the grass almost made it look like it too was green. Mike didn't know what ells to call the light, because there was no sun, just a bright light from the sky. She was almost as tall as Mike, and yet he had to look down when she stood up close to him. She was dressed in a bright green dress. It was simple with a small pattern of leaves in the ends of the skirt and the sleeves. Her skin looked soft, but Mike didn't dare to touch her, it was white as milk. He was afraid she would brake.

She smiled; "Don't be afraid" he looked surprised at her. Could she read his thoughts?

"No" she answered like he had said it out loud, "Only in here"

"But… I… I don't understand" She started to walk and Mike followed her.

"It's simple" she said.

"Yes, I get the feeling of it, even though I don't see it" Mike said looking at the sky.

"You don't have to see to believe" she said. He looked at her again, her hair was long, and it looked like silk in the wind.

"I control this place" she said, "This is my home, my shelter, my prison"

"Prison?" Mike looked surprised at her.

"Yes. 56 years ago… eh" She stopped and thought, tried to remember. Michelangelo looked at her, expecting her to continue. "I…" she looked scared at him, "I don't remember"  
--

"But, I don't understand… how did you get in the chest?" Mike asked. They where sitting in the grass, Mike more relaxed and laid back, she sat straight like an arrow and smiled at him. Even though she didn't remember anything she just kept smiling, like she couldn't help her self.

"Oh" she laughed a little, like she was laughing at her self. "I didn't want to leave it"

"What do you mean?" Mike sat up and looked wondering at her.

"I don't know… I just… felt like I shouldn't leave it. Like I was waiting for something or someone"

"Oh…" he looked down in the grass, thinking of what to ask next. "Why did you choose me?"

"I don't know… there where just… something about you" she smiled. Mike felt flattered and blushed a bit.

"What's the last thing you remember?" he asked and for the first time with her it looked like her smiled faded.

"A bright light. So bright that I thought I was going blind, which is ridiculous because spirits can't go blind. After that I heard voices and…" she pints her eyes, tried to remember, "A face. He… told me something… then everything went dark and the next thing I remember is being in the chest looking out at people at some kind of museum I think"

For some time they just sad there, in silence. Then Mike noticed a shadow moving above him. He looked up in the sky and got a chock by what he saw.

He stood up, tried to hold his balance and look up at the sky at the same time. Several times he was abut to fall, but didn't.

"What is it?" she asked and stood up beside him.

"that… that… that was Master Splinter" Mike stuttered, she smiled.

"Yes, silly" he looked at her. "Didn't you know?" she asked, "I thought you knew, because of the way you where acting…"

"Knew what?" Mike asked and kept looking at her, not the sky with master Splinter in it.

"You see the sky?" she said and pointed. Mike nodded looking at the blue sky. "It's not just a blue sky, as you know it. Look closer"

Mike looked more carefully and suddenly he saw a way through the blue colours.

"It's… it's…" he stuttered. "It IS Master Splinter"

"Yes" she said, also looking up, "the rat"

"And my brothers… Raphael, and Leo and Don" Mike pointed. "Where are they?" he looked at her again.

"They are outside" she smiled.

"Outside?" he asked, looking around. Wasn't he outside?

"You are inside the medallion" she said, answering the question in his head.

"Inside the medallion?" he asked, not believing her.

"Yes. Where did you think you where?" she smiled, almost giggling out loud.

"But… inside?"

"Yes" she said, "And now, Michelangelo, I will tell you who I am and why I chose you" Mike looked surprised at her, he swallowed something.  
--

"I am the spirit of the Earth element" she said. They were sitting in the meadow again, Mike still with only the linnet on. He didn't freeze because the meadow was like a hot summer day. "There are five elements all together, but it is Earth, that gives life to the four others." Mike looked wondering at her. "That may sound self centred, but actually it isn't" she smiled, "from Earth, metal gets life, from metal, Water gets life, from Water Wood gets life and from Wood, Fire gets life. From the ashes of the fire, Earth gets life. It is a circle and we all know it. But without Earth, there would be no metal or water or wood to give life to the fire. Earth is one thing; the element of Earth is another thing. I am the element of Earth, therefore I know what started.

I suppose your sensei have told you about the Medallions, how they came to be?" Mike nodded, that Master Splinter had.

"They were mend to be a prison for us, but then we figured out we could choose a carrier. A person who could carry the medallion because of a bound power deep inside that person. Through that power we could communicate with the person, and in the end we figured out, that with the right use of the bound power we could get out. But we needed one person for each medallion. We found five carriers, and when we had brought the king to fall, the carriers got together, became friends. As time went by, and everything was in harmony, the carriers became fond of each other. They married and together their families started The Brotherhood of Sheng. Through generations they passed on the medallions to their children.

But… something happened… a long time ago… I don't remember what. I have tried so hard, but it's like a part of my memory has been erased. I only remember flashed of light, faces of people that disappears before I can get a good look at them, and then… all there is left is this meadow. I can use my powers here, but they are not strong. I have been waiting for so long – I don't know how long any more – for someone who was pure in his heart to carry me. The brotherhood is gone, and I don't remember why. So I had to choose a carrier from the outside, that was strong enough to do the task there was asked of him. Something told me I shouldn't leave the chest. I knew the chest, I had been locked up in it before, but… this time it wasn't a prison, it was a safe spot… a place where I could be safe while waiting for my carrier… waiting for you."

"So" Mike said, "You've lived for you don't know how long inside the chest?"

"Yes" she answered.

"But you could live without it?"

"yes"

"No need for some special person to take it out?"

"no, what makes you think that?"

"Master Splinter told me only the chosen carrier could take it out"

"Master Splinter… the rat… oh yeah, I remember. No, anyone can take the medallion, if the medallion will be taken. Because I was inside the medallion I could choose to hold on to the chest, so no one could take me, except the one I allowed. Master Splinter…" she paused and looked at Mike, "never mind, it's in the past"

"What?" Mike asked.

"It doesn't matter. What matters it, that you need to know your element, you need to know me" she explained. They just looked at each other for some time.

"So" he said to continue, "You can live without the medallion?"

"Yes" she said and walked away from him, looking down in the meadow and up at him again while she explained, "We lived without any medallions for many years. Then the king made them to trap us, hold us down. After that we wanted to destroy them, but the magic that had created them was too strong. And now…" She hesitated before she continued, "Now we are connected to the medallions, so if they were destroyed, it would be like killing a part of us. They are our homes when we are apart from the Carriers. We could live on without them, but… we are too connected to them now. The time has been to long."

Mike whipped away a tear. It was so…

A tear? Was he crying?

"Why am I crying?" he asked. She smiled. "You are doing this, just like you took my clothes, my weapons and my shell"

"Yes. Sorry, I just… I wanted to see you cry" she said.

"You are sick, you know that!" he wanted to walk away from her, but he couldn't move his feet.

"I will continue my story now" she said like nothing happened with him. "The spirits choose their carrier from the bound power in a person. Everybody has it, but only few shines so bright with it. The bound power have been passed on in the generations of The Brotherhood, therefore it has been easy to find a new carrier. But when I was trapped inside my medallion it became hard to find a carrier. The few times I was in the light, there was no time to get an idea of the powers in the people around me. And then your master came and took the chest. Just by the touch of their hands I knew they were my way out. And then the chest got open. I saw you, all of you. Your brothers, your master, and then I felt you, Mike. Your power is so great, that I could get out of my prison as easy as with a blink of an eye. But I didn't, because I need one simple thing from you" she smiled at him.

"What?" he asked, when she didn't continue.

"I need you to believe in me" she said.

"Believe in you" Mike said, "But I do, I do believe in you"

"No, Mike. Just because you can see me, doesn't it mean you believe in me."

"I don't understand…" Mike said.

"No you don't, and that's what's missing in this equation" she said.

"But" he said, "I do believe in you. Why ells would I be here?"

"You are here because I summoned you, not because you believe in me. You have seen so many things in your life, and you have accepted them. Even when you look in the mirror you see something you don't quite understand, and yet you believe in it, trust it. The man who goes for a father figure to you is a rat. And you believe in him more than anything. So Mike, why don't you believe in me?" she walked over to him, stood close to him without touching him, just looked him deep in the eyes.

"I do believe" Mike said.

"Then get us out of here" she said.

"Me?!" he asked surprised.

"Yes, you are the carrier, so you can get us out of here" she said.

"Okay" Mike said he didn't want to loose face in front of her. She was so… all knowing, so he didn't want her to win this one either. He backed away from her, thinking about what was to win; nothing, but he didn't want to loose face either.

He looked around; there was still nothing but the endless meadow. He looked up; outside he could see master Splinter standing looking at him. Not him in the medallion, but the him there was wearing the medallion.

Mike got a crazy idea, but it was worth trying.

He pointed his hands up towards the sky and closed his eyes. His hands were flat and inside he thought a little prayer.

"Please, if I really have this power, then let it show now"

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Getting us out" he said and tried to concentrate again.

"I'm sorry to say, but this is not the wind-"

"Hush!" Mike said. He concentrated all he could, but nothing happened.

"Damn it!" he yelled irritated when the concentration didn't help. He stamped his foot to the ground, and in that moment the whole meadow trembled. He looked surprised around, and then he looked at the woman, who looked quite chocked. He smiled.

Then he stamped his foot into the ground again. The meadow trembled even more now. He looked up, and now he saw master Splinter looked wondering down at the medallion. They didn't have eye contact, but master Splinter knew something was going on.

"I" Mike lifted his hands "Want to" he fell to the ground very fast "GET OUT!" he shouted when his hands hit the ground.

In the same second a bright light covert him, grabbed him and lifted him up. He went higher and higher up, he couldn't see anything. Then suddenly he felt down. Faster and faster.

In the moment he was sure he would hit the ground he opened his eyes.

"NO!" he yelled.

"Wow, easy bro" Raphael's voice said. Mike looked around. He was back… home… no meadow… no crazy woman. He was home.

"Mike, you're awake!" Leo said when he entered the room.

"Awake?" Mike was a little confused and his head hurt.

"Don't you remember?" Leo asked. "You put on the medallion and right after you passed out"

"I did?"

"Wow, I think he hit the floor harder then we thought" Raphael said.

"Yes, and then we carried you into your room" Leonardo said, "Don't you remember?"

"I… I remember a woman" Mike said, "and she took my shell" Leo and Ralph looked wondering at each other. "My shell!" Mike said and pointed back at his shell.

"Mike" Leo said, "How could she take your shell?"

"I don't know… she used magic" Mike said.

"Ah, my son, you are awake" Master Splinter entered the room.

"Be careful, Sensei, he's a little confused" Raphael whispered to his master, Splinter just smiled at him.

"What did you see, my son?" Master Splinter asked while walking over to the bed.

"See?" Mike thought he would acted like his brothers did, but Master Splinter just smiled like he knew exactly what Mike had experienced.

"Did you see the spirit?" Splinter asked.

"Yes" Mike said surprised. "Yes, she was… earth" He didn't know how ells to describe her.

"I understand" Splinter said and closed his eyes. "Can you see her now?" he asked. Mike looked surprised at him; the same did Leonardo and Raphael.

"See her?" Mike mumbled.

"Yes, can you see her?" Master splinter asked again.

"Why should I see her? She's a spirit of the Earth, she's –"and then he stopped talking and just stared out in the room.

"Mike?" Raphael said, "Bro? Orh man! Now I don't get the ending! And it was so good… Spirit of the earth, she- and then nothing!" Leo dashed him with his hand. "What?!" Raphael said and smiled at him.

"I see her" whispered Mike.

"Good" splinter said.

"Hallo Mike" the spirit said.

"What?!" Mike yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"Who's he talking to?" Raphael asked Leonardo. Leonardo just hushed on him.

"I'm out, because of you. I am here to help you and your brothers" she said.

"What is she saying?" Master splinter asked, he still looked at Mike and didn't pay attention to Leonardo or Raphael.

"She says she wants to help us" Mike answered. "What… how can you help us?" he asked her.

"I know where Metal is" she smiled. Mike looked stunned.

"What? What is it?" Splinter asked when he saw his sons face changing so fast.

"She… She says she knows where Metal is" he said without taking his eyes off of her. She just smiled at him.

"Who said what?" asked Raphael.

AN: this was chapter 2, and I'm working on chapter 3, but don't know when it will be done. Because at the moment I am busy with writing examine papers, so hold your head high and look in some time. I'll have time to write for certain again in May, but don't expect to much, please. Thanks for reading ;)


	3. Chapter 3 It's a powerful thing

**AN:** I am preparing for exam, so updating takes time, please remember that and be patience. And still, remember what I said about my knowledge about the universe at AN in chapter 1.

And now I have updated chapter 3 too, even though there wasn't that many changes as in the 2 first chapters ;o)  
--

**Chapter 3 – It's a powerful thing**

"How… you'd… you… wha… how'd… I mean… how?" Michelangelo stuttered.

"Easy my son" Sensei said and laid a hand on Mikes shoulder.

"But I don't understand how?" Mike said to him and looked at the spirit only he could see. She just smiled. They had moved into the other brothers', who had been waiting for Mike to wake up from his little adventure in the medallion.

"Let her explain" Splinter said.

"I still don't understand a thing" whispered Raphael.

"Ssh" Donatello didn't look at him, just waved a hand at him while he kept an eye on Mike, who looked more confused than usual.

Michelangelo rubbed his head and tried to think, but it felt like all of his body had shut down. The trip inside the medallion, the ghost-like spirit over by the corner near some of Don's gadgets, her smiled teased him and yet he felt like this was off limit for him. How could he be a carrier of a medallion when he couldn't even figure out how to be a good ninja? God, he shouldn't be thinking of that now and yet all of his head was filled with thoughts of difficult periods of his life. How could that be? All the voices… He looked around. It sounded like a thousand people were talking around him, but no one in the room said a word.

_"You can hear it, can't you?"_ the spirit said.

"Hear what?" asked Mike and looked up at her. His brothers looked at him when he said something, but they knew he wasn't talking to them. Well, Raphael wasn't sure what was going on, but he kept quiet.

_"The voices"_ she said.

"Why do I hear them?" Mike whispered while rubbing his temples.

_"I can't make them disappear"_ she said and walked slowly over to him, _"To be a carrier you have to be known with your past. To be carrier of Earth, you have to be sure about the times you have been nervous. Earth represents stability and to get that you need to look back to the times in your life where you have not had stability. You have to know why you didn't have it, and in that way…"_ she had reached him and she kneeled before him, _"you'll get an inner peace… stability"_ she looked him directly in his eyes. Sensei and the others saw how Mike suddenly looked at something up close, even though they couldn't see it. Raphael looked at Splinter, but Splinter just gave him a look and concentrated on Mike again.

"Can't you make them… go away… just for a while?" Mike asked the spirit.

_"I can't make them go away"_ she said, _"But… I can make them slow down and not be that loud"_ she smiled. Mike had a desire to touch her. _"Here"_ she said and just as he though of touching her, she laid her hands on his temples and rubbed them for him. He closed his eyes and a peace came over him by her touch. He started to loosen up and a warm feeling washed over him. The voices disappeared and all that was left was the feeling of the spirit touching him.

And then she stopped. She pulled back and stood only half a meter from Leo, who just looked at him with his arms crossed. Leo didn't know where the spirit was, and suddenly Mike came back to real life.

"What happened?" he asked and looked at Splinter, but the spirit answered.

_"You are adjusting my element, but don't worry… you'll be as good as new"_ she smiled. Mike didn't know if he liked that smile or not.

"Can we move on now?" asked Raphael, he was starting to be a little irritated by this spirit-thing he couldn't see. Mike looked at him and sent him one of those teasing smiles they had together only they knew what meant. Then he looked at the spirit.

"You said you knew where Metal is" he said, "so… where is it?" she smiled again, the same teasing smile from before.

_"I don't know its exact location, but I can tell you what it looks like there"_ She walked behind Leo and over to Don, Mike followed her with his eyes and his brothers got surprised when his eyes glided over them without looking at them. Mike told the others what she had said, and Splinter asked for the description of the place. Raphael looked even more confused now then before, but no one noticed. He tried to follow as well as he could, but it was hard for him believing there was a spirit, when he couldn't see it. Often when he couldn't see things it meant something bad was coming and he had to fight it.

"Wait" said Donatello, "How can she know what it looks like where Metal is?" everybody looked at him, then they looked at Mike, and he looked at the spirit to get an answer.

_"It's Sheng"_ she said, _"The creation of life gives each spirit the opportunity to look with the other spirits eyes. We can do it as often as we want to, but it takes of our powers to do it. If I do it, I need time to rest after, because it is so powerful. You have to be patience, because it might take a while for me to reach Metal. Metal will not know I'm doing it. And it will take time depending on how far away Metal is."_ While she had told Mike had told it to the others. Raphael had decided just to follow the others and help, if they needed help. He wouldn't ask questions and now he also had stopped trying to understand the whole spirit-thing…

"Does she need space? Or earth or metal to do it?" Leo asked. He looked confused, but definitely wanted to help.

_"All I need is time and your patience, and you Mike, as my carrier. You have to be silent while I do it. If you can't do that in the time I need, then leave now."_ Splinter agreed with what Mike said she had said. He didn't say anything about her needing his help as the carrier, no need for that.

The brothers looked at each other, trying to figure out if they should stay or leave. Raphael as the first sat in the sofa and found his Game Boy. He started to play without sound. They all looked at him, all thinking, that maybe he should be the one leaving. Raphael could feel their eyes on him, but he wanted to stay, no matter what they said.

But they didn't say anything. Splinter started to meditate, Don found a book and Leo decided to meditate with Splinter.

_"Good"_ she said, Mike looked from Raphael to her. _"I need for you to lay on the floor. The best way to do this would be for you sitting, but depending on how long it will take, I don't think you can stand it that long"_

"Of course I can" Mike said, "What do you think Sensei have taught us all these years?" Raphael looked at him, but Mike was facing the other way. Don was already deep in his book and Leo and Splinter looked like they where sleeping sitting. He returned to his Game Boy.

_"Fine"_ She said, _"but I have warned you"_

"Yes, yes, let's do this" said Mike. He sat down on the floor ready like if he was going to meditate like Leo and Splinter did it.

_"All you have to do is relax and let go of every though in your head"_ she said and stood in front of him. Mike closed his eyes and emptied his head, just like he did when they all meditated. Then he heard the voices. He though she had taken them away, but now they where there… as a silent whisper in the back of his head.

"The voices are back" he said without opening his eyes.

_"They where never gone. I told you I couldn't remove them. They will go away when you have gain the inner stability you must have to control the Earth Element"_ her voice was soft and ten times louder when he wasn't looking at her. As if she was standing right next to his ear. _"Listen to them till I get back."_ She said. Mike did as he was told, listening to the voices whispering. Some of the things they where talking about he could remember, other things he thought never had happened. _"Now, hold on"_ she said.

In the same moment as she had said it Mike felt a hard push on his chest right where the medallion was. It came as a chock to him and he felt and landed on his back. He tried to keep his head empty, but if he wanted to sit up again… no, that would be to complicated now. He just stretched his legs and took a deep breath and relaxed… listening to the voices.  
--

_Every situation he had ever been in doubt, every time he had ever been unstable… they all flew through his head and he lived through them all again, but this time knowing what he had done wrong, what he should have done instead. He felt like his whole body was flouting in a dark whole. He couldn't see anything, only the situations the voices let him see. On the outside you couldn't see any different on him, he was just laying on the floor without moving. But inside a burning pain was tarring him apart, and it only grew stronger for every memory he had to see. All the times he had been angry without letting the anger out, just holding it up. Every time he had crashed something with purpose or by accident. Every time he couldn't do what Splinter told them to do. Every time he and Raphael had made fun of Donatello. Every time he had been angry at any of the people he cared for. Every time he had done something wrong, told a lie, though bad about one of his brothers, even when he took the last slice of pizza even though he knew it wasn't his to take. The voices let him see everything while they played again and again in his head. Splinters voice telling him to pull himself together, Leos voice yelling at him for being so stupid at times, Aprils voice because he once again had broken an antiquity. They where all there at some point, making the pain worse. _

_"I understand!" he cried out when he couldn't take the pain any more. "Please, let me go! I'm sorry, ok, I'm sorry!" he yelled at the top of his lounges, but the voices just kept going. "Please" he cried, "I'm sorry… I won't do it again… I promise… I'll stop!" he felt the tears fall down to his ears. "Please" he cried in a whisper, "please, let me go… I'm sorry" _

_The burning pain had reached its highest but Mike didn't know this. He just kept crying while the pain in his body and in his conscience was tarring him apart. _

_Then he saw the spirit. He knew he only should concentrate on the voices, but the pain… he needed something to linger on, and the first picture that popped up in his head was of the Earth Spirit. He stopped crying, just looking at her soft hair, her gentle smile, and her beautiful eyes. She was so warm and lingering. The pain was still there, but Mike didn't feel it any more. He just felt an inner peace coming from a place he never knew existed. _

_"Don't loose focus" she said. _

_And then the picture was gone. The voices were back and the memories. But this time Mike didn't want to give in to their calls. He wanted to fight them. The scenes of the times he had been unstable was back but this time he didn't see them as they really happened. This time he stepped in, stopped the scene and changed his reactions. The outfalls came to the best and every time he did something good he felt a warm sensation filling his body. The pain went slowly away and so did the voices. Again and again he saw scenes of his life. Some he remembered others he had no recollection of whatsoever. But he still changed the outcomes to the good. And when the last scene had been played, he felt an inner peace he had never felt before. Was this stability? Like the spirit had talked about? Was he in some kind of harmony with the Earth…?_

_Suddenly he was pulled away from his thoughts, from the black whole he was floating in. He couldn't see anything; just feel the incredible power that was pulling him far away. _

_"Look" a voice whispered in the distance. He didn't know who had said it, but he dared to open his eyes and look. He was not in the lair any more… but where was he? He had never seen a place like that before, and yet there was something familiar about it. He looked around getting more and more confused. The room was oval and along the wall there was bookcases filled with books. Only the door and a long table were in the way for the bookcases to go all the way around. In the middle of the room there was another table filled with chemical glasses and tubes and other stuff Mike didn't want to touch. He looked up and in the sealing there was a bright picture of the stars. It was so beautiful that Mike almost lost his balance. _

_"Look" the voice sounded again, but this time so low that Mike almost didn't hear it. His eyes were almost pulled to the table by the door. He just had to look at it again, but he didn't know why. And then he suddenly understood. There, on the wall near the bookcase hung a medallion almost like his own. This had a cool silver colour and almost an icy look on the glass. Mike wanted to go over and take it, but then he found out he couldn't move. He tried, but his feets were like glued to the floor. _

_"What the..?" he said and found out that his voice was gone. _

_In the same moment the power was back and pulled him out of the oval room. The darkness was back and the warm sensation of being whole was back. That was the only two things he could focus on.  
_--

He sad up strait on the floor while screaming in agony. Raphael and the others looked surprised at him. Don almost dropped his book and even Leo couldn't concentrate on the meditation anymore. Splinter still sad in peace, blocking out everything around him. But slowly he woke up and looked around. He didn't say anything, as if he already knew what had happened.

"Mike, dude!" in one jump Don was at his side, Raphael following, "Are you ok, man?"

But Mike couldn't answer. He just screamed and screamed. He didn't know why. He wasn't in any pain, even though the scream sounded like that. He lay back on the floor, holding his hands against his face; panting for his breath while he tried not to scream any more. What exactly had happened?

He tried to remember, but the only thing that was clear to him was the oval room and the warm feeling floating through his body. Then he realised. The warm feeling… it was still there… but how…?

He looked down at the medallion and saw it glow in a green light. They all looked at the medallion and where surprised to see what it was doing.

In that moment a hard force pushed the brother's back and Mike down to the floor. All Mike could see was a bright light coming out of the medallion.

"What was that?" asked Raphael while rubbing his head.

"I don't know" Don said, he was rubbing his bud. Mike sat up and saw what the light had brought with it.

"It was the spirit" he said very low.

"Well… tell her to be more careful next time" Raphael said a little annoyed about him having a headache now.

"I can't" Mike said, "She is not moving"  
--

"Is she dead?" Don whispered when nobody had said anything for some time.

"No, of course not. Spirits can't die… can they?" Raphael said and looked at Leo.

"No, they can't" said Splinter. He was still sitting like he was meditating.

"But… what shall we do?" Don asked Splinter.

"Michelangelo will know what to do" Splinter said.

Mike didn't look at him; he could only look at the spirit. She was so… so… peaceful… so… full of stability even though she was not moving. Without having heard what the others had said, he crawled over to her. Just as he reached her he stopped. Should he touch her? Did he dare to touch her? Could he touch her, or would his hand just go right through? But before he could get any answer she woke up. Without Mike had noticed it, the medallion on his chest had fallen down and touched her. The glowing light disappeared and she woke up without any of them noticed how it had happened.

_"Did you see it?"_ she whispered looking at Mike with a tired look in her eyes.

"Yes, I saw it. I can find it" he whispered back, "just rest now. I can do this"

_"you listened to the voices, didn't you?"_ she asked.

"Yes I did" he smiled.

_"And you found out what to do"_

"Yes"

_"Then you are ready"_ She laid her head back to the floor and closed her eyes. As she felled asleep she slowly disappeared into a light and floated back into the medallion. Mike stood up and looked at his brothers and his master.

"She needs rest" he said, "But I have seen where Metal is" Raphael was the only one still looking confused.  
--

They sad together around the table, while Mike told about the oval room with the chemical glasses and tubes, with the star liked sealing, and with all the bookcases. All listened, all looked at him, all wanted to know. Mike told everything he remembered, and while telling he remained calm, relaxed, waited and listened to all questions. Raphael didn't recognize his brother. What did that spirit-thing do to him? As the other talked, he just stared at the medallion around Mike's neck. Where did Splinter find it? How did he know about it? Raphael looked at Splinter, who asked and asked to get a feeling of the place Mike was talking about. Raphael knew his Sensei he loved his Sensei but he could see something had changed. Something was different about their trainer. He had a glow in his eyes, like a burning passion for something… No matter what it was, all Raphael new for sure was that the medallion was a powerful thing.

**AN:** Chapter 4 is in progress, but remember to be patient. As I said in the beginning; I am preparing for the exam this summer, so time is not in my favour.


	4. Chapter 4 All these questions

**AN:** Chapter 4 is here… it took me a long time to write, because half way through I found out that I needed to make several changes. Therefore I re-wrote the whole prologue and made several changes in chapter 1 and 2 and a few in chapter 3. So now the story should fit, I hope. If you haven't read the changes I suggest you do it, because they are important later in the story. Thanks.  
--

**Chapter 4 – all these questions**

Leonardo was sitting cranked up in a corner. Donatello was to his left and Raphael to his right and across the box was Michelangelo. Between them all was Splinter. Leo couldn't see them, but he knew they were there, he could hear them breath. Where were they now? Somewhere over the Atlantic.

After Michelangelo had told them everything he knew. After he told about how it had crushed the spirit and she needed rest. And he told where to find the next medallion. Donatello had used Michelangelo's information on his computers and within a few hours Don had found out where it was. How the medallion was ended up there was a big question no one could answer. They had tried to ask Michelangelo to ask the spirit if she knew anything, but Mike wouldn't talk to her, she needed rest, he said. He had changed already, Leonardo could see. He had only had the medallion for about two day, but already he had changed. He had come up with the idea of how they could travel, even though everybody had been looking at Master Splinter.

Donatello had to book it over the computer and they found out they couldn't come on a flight before the next day. Splinter had to talk to April again, this time Leonardo went with him.

"But I wont be home" she said while walking forth and back in her apartment. Splinter just stood still and looked at her. Leonardo couldn't help look around her apartment. Several antiquities was standing on the shelves and despite the yellow colour on the walls, it all seemed to be in harmony. Leonardo had always liked Aprils apartment. Well… not the first place she had, but after she got the antiquities store downstairs and moved to this apartment, Leonardo had always felt… relaxed.

"Where exactly are you going?" Master Splinter said.

"A convention for antiquity dealers" she said from the bedroom. She came out with her hands full of clothes she needed to pack.

"When will you leave?" Splinter asked. Leonardo looked at Aprils clothes, it didn't look like everyday clothes even though there where several pants and blouses in there. But there was also a skirt and some blouses he had never seen her wear before.

"Tonight" she sighted and looked at them, Leonardo looked back at her, and she didn't notice he was looking at her bag. "Why?" she asked and her eyes went from Splinter, to Leonardo and back again.

"We have recovered some things for an old friend of ours" Splinter said, "but he cant come to New York and get them, so we have arranged for them to be send to him" April kept looking at him, listening to the story. "All we need is to use your stores address as the pick up place for the package. Could we use it?" he asked. April just looked at Splinter and Leonardo. Leonardo didn't know why Splinter was lying to April, but Leonardo almost never doubted his master, and this time he was sure the reason was good. He could understand why Splinter didn't want April to know what was in the box.

"Sure, go ahead" she finally said, "but you have to put it up there, and I am NOT gonna take responsibility if something happens to it"

"Thank you, April, and don't worry" Splinter said, "nothing will happen to it" Then he nodded to goodbye and left.

"Leo" April said and grabbed his arm before he left with Splinter. "What is up with him?" she asked, "he seems a bit… off"

"What do you mean?" Leonardo asked.

"He just… he… he doesn't seem as him self. Is something wrong?" she looked concern Leonardo didn't know what to say.

"No, nothing is wrong" he smiled, "Splinter is just concerned for the package, he doesn't want anything to happen to it" then he smiled to goodbye and left her standing near the window, thinking of what the guys where up to.

"Master Splinter, why did we lye to April?" Leonardo had asked on the way back to the lair.

"Because she wouldn't understand why" Splinter said shortly.

"But… it's April" Leonardo said and stopped. "She understands us, 4 giant turtles and a talking rat. Why wouldn't she understand why we have to go to England?"

"Because I don't want her to get involved" Splinter turned around and looked at Leonardo. "If she came with us, she might get hurt, and I don't want anyone to get hurt. I think it's enough Earth already has chosen Michelangelo as its carrier. If we are not careful the power will hurt Michelangelo more then it would help. April is not one of us, she is a human, with her own life, and I don't want her to risk any danger coming with us." While talking he had slowly walked over to Leonardo. He didn't know what to say. His master was right. Leonardo didn't want April to get hurt either, and the trip… it could be dangerous depending on where the next medallion was.  
--

Back in the lair the guys had already packed. Michelangelo only wanted to bring the medallion, Donatello had packed several gadgets he though would come in handy and Raphael had packed his Game Boy, several games to it and batteries enough to make a whole city go for a week.

To Leonardo's surprise Master Splinter started to talk about the space in the box, how they couldn't take all that stuff with them. He almost yelled at them, he wasn't calm and sensible. While Raphael and Donatello repacked their bags Splinter asked Michelangelo to go find some blankets they could use, because they would get cold.

Leonardo looked around his room to figure out what to take with him. But he couldn't find anything useful, and he didn't want master Splinter to yell at him. Maybe April was right. Maybe something was up with Splinter. Or maybe Splinter was just frustrated over the trip, anxious for their safety. Leonardo would be to. He had to admit to himself, that he didn't fully understand the stories of the medallions and why it was so important to get them all, but he was willing to do it, only because he trusted his master and he wanted to do the right thing. He wanted to help the spirits to be united again, and he wanted to find the brotherhood and return the medallions. As he understood it, the brotherhood was out there some where… they just needed to find them.  
--

Leonardo looked around in the darkness. He pulled his blanket a little higher. His katanas was lying by his side. He knew Donatello had laid his bo staff the same way. It was the easiest thing to do in such a small box. Leonardo didn't know what Mike or Raphael did with their weapons, but he knew they had them with them. Just like Splinter had his cane.  
--

"How are we going to be inside THAT?!" Raphael asked very surprised when he saw the box.

"In time you will see, my son" Master Splinter said. He had been meditating for some hours after he and Leonardo had come back from Aprils. Leonardo had been watching him ever since he was done meditating, but master Splinter seemed fine… nothing was wrong with him. April must have been stressed…

Leonardo laughed at himself inside, because he almost fell for it. Master Splinter was as "normal" as he always had been.

"Master Splinter… Raphael is right… where are we going to be?" Donatello asked while studying the box.

They where standing in the alley behind Aprils shop. The box had been delivered there 30 minutes ago. Master Splinter had asked Raphael to go watch when the truck came with it. Raphael hadn't been too happy about it, but went anyway. Master Splinter went meditating, Mike studied the medallion and Donatello started to do some math about their trip. Leonardo had tried to meditate, but not for long. His thoughts kept running around the story about the medallions. He tried to get it straight, but it was like something was missing. He wanted to ask Master Splinter, but something told him not to. And while they where trying to figure out how they should be in the box he couldn't get himself to ask. They hadn't heard the Earth-spirits story yet either, maybe she could fill some of the holes…

Raphael stepped into the box. It was only 1 meter high… maybe a little more, but that was it. Leo didn't dare to guess how long it was, but not more then 1,2 meters.

"We cant be 5 people down here" Raphael said and looked like he had already given up.

"I have done the math and we should be able to be there… but it's only a theory" Donatello said.

"Theories don't make us smaller" Raphael said. It sounded like a joke, but Leonardo knew his brother. It wasn't a joke; he was starting to get irritated.

"Let's give it a try" Michelangelo said with his calm voice. He had been so calm ever since he got the medallion. Leo was surprised. He had never seen his brother like that.

Donatello took his staff and put it in the bottom of the box out to the side. Then he swung his blanket around him and stepped in and sat down. Leonardo put his swords into the box and did the same thing. Then Raphael took his sai's and swung the blanket around him and sat down in the box to.

"There is room for one more" he smiled and looked up at Michelangelo and master Splinter.

Splinter stepped into the box and laid his cane at the bottom so it pointed in between Leo and Don. He looked at Michelangelo, waiting for him to step into the box. He swung the blanked around him, removed the nuchakus's so they where at his belly instead of his back, and then he stepped into the box. While he sat down, master Splinter sat down. Leonardo wasn't sure how they did it, but now they all sat in the box.

"So, Einstein" Raphael said and looked at Donatello, "How are we going to get the lid on?" he asked. Donatello looked around, his thoughts where running wild. You could tell by the look in his eyes. "Great… so now we are stuck in a box" Raphael said and rolled his eyes.

"Patience my son" master Splinter said with one of his smiles on his face.

"If we…" Don said and looked at the lid that was standing up against the wall. They couldn't reach it from the box, which was obvious. "We could…" he said and looked at some pipes near a dumpster in the alley. Then he sighed so his entire blanket moved.

"Let's try and get out and in again after we moved the lid" Michelangelo said. Everybody looked at him. "Then when we are in the box again two of us can lift the lid and put it on" he explained.

"How did you come up with that?" Donatello asked surprised.

"I don't know" Mike said, "I just did"

"Did the ghost tell you?" Raphael asked.

"Spirit" Donatello corrected him.

"Whatever" Raphael snapped at him and looked at Michelangelo again.

"No she didn't. I came up with it all by my self" he said. He looked at master Splinter, who nodded slow and then they both stood up as if they had never been cranked together. They stepped out, Leonardo and Donatello followed. Raphael kept sitting there, a bit mad about the situation. Leo and Don moved the lid so it stood up against the side they where sitting by. Then they all cranked down to the box again. For some reason Leonardo felt it had become bigger. But that had to be his imagination. He and Donatello took a grab of the heavy lid and lifted it up. With some trouble they got it on and all became dark around them.

"So… what now?" Raphael asked after some time in silence.

"We wait" master Splinter said.

"For what?" Ralph asked back.

"For the company to come and ship off the box" master Splinter said.

"And when will that be?" Raphael asked back.

"Around 8 in the morning" Donatello said.

"8?!" Raphael shouted.

"SSSHH!" they all said to him, except master Splinter.

"You are NOT in the lair" Leo said in the dark box, hoping Raphael was just as blind as he was. Or ells he would be laughing right now, because Leo didn't look at him, because he couldn't see him. "We are at the surface, we need to be quiet until we know we are on the plain" he explained.

"Sorry" Raphael said. No one answered back, they just sat in silence.  
--

The alley wasn't for everyone to go into. It was locked up with a wrought-iron gate, but there was still people walking by outside the gate on the street. They needed to be quiet otherwise they would get caught.

Leonardo didn't know who had the key to the gate, but after a long time waiting in silence he heard the gate open. A truck backed up in the alley and noises woke up the rest of the guys.

"What's happening?" Raphael asked tired.

"Hush" Leo whispered, "the truck is here" they all sat in silence and listened to the trucker opening the truck, he was humming a song and when he got close to the box and banged hard on it Leonardo could hear the sound from his iPod.

"He is listening to music" he whispered. The guy outside closed the box safely and gave it a stamp on the side. Leo was glad that the box had an arrow that showed "this side up" under it. Shortly after all became silent, Leo thought for a sec the box had been forgotten, but then something lifted it.

Roughly it was put in the truck and the driver closed it and drove out of the alley. Leonardo was happy that he didn't have to travel around the world every day like this.  
--

"So…" Raphael's voice sounded in the dark. The only sound there had been until that moment had been the noise from the airplane. "How long is this flight?"

"About 13 hours" Donatello's voice sounded.

"Oh" Raphael said, "anyone brought Scrabbles?" Leo knew his brother well enough to know, that he was smiling of his joke, but no one ells said anything, they didn't find it funny.

"Mike?" Leo asked.

"Yes" Mike answered in the darkness.

"What do your spirit remember from its past… you know… before it ended in the chest, before it ended with you?" Leo didn't know if it was wise to talk about this in the darkness, but he wanted answers to some of the questions in his head.

"I asked her when I met her" Mike said, "And she can't remember. She tries, but she only remembers the time before World War 2. When she was about to change carrier, she forgets. She can't remember if she chose one. And she doesn't know if the brotherhood is still out there. She hopes they are."

"But, what if they aren't?" Raphael asked.

"Then she wants to be united with the other elements, so they can find out what will happen next" Mike said.

Silence again. No one said anything the rest of the flight. Leonardo tried to put the story together. But it was hard, and why couldn't the spirit remember anything? How could a spirit forget? Was it even possible?

It all just led to more questions, no answers. Leonardo hoped there would be answers in London, answers when they would find Metal.  
--

Leonardo fell asleep. He dreamt about spirits haunting him, laughing at him because he couldn't solve their riddle. They kept singing it to him. _"Earth, metal, water, fire, wood, can't get in the way when we are running to you. 'Cause we will ride through stormy weather just to show you how much we can do"_

It was a crazy song, and they teased him with it. They ran after him, splashed him with water, through earth in his face, threw splinters after him that would get stuck in his arms and legs, fire would make his shell so hot it burned on his back and a giant metal axe tried to chop him in two. Just as it was about to hit him the whole airplane bumped and Leo woke up in a chock.

"Ouch!" yelled Raphael, "why do you kick me?!"

"Sorry!" Leo yelled back in the noise.

"Worry my… I'll whoop your bud when I get out of this thing!" Raphael yelled back.

"Sorry!" yelled Leonardo back.

"Yeah, you better be. Your mom won't be able to recognise you when I'm done with you" Raphael said while the plane was slowing down.

"Boys" master Splinter said, "we need to be quiet now. The plane has landed and soon they will come and remove the cargo"

"That means us" Donatello said to explain.

"I know," Raphael snapped back, "I'm not stupid!"  
--

After some time the cargo was taken of the plain. Including their box. Leonardo tried to hold on as good as he could, but it became a rough ride from Heathrow airport and through the streets of London. Finally they stopped.

"_What is this?"_ a guy said outside.

"_I don't know, the address is here, so I just need you to sign"_ the driver said.

"_We didn't order this"_

"_Hey lad, you're having a big party, who knows what your superior has ordered. Just sign"_ the sound of a pen writing and a clonk on the box.

"_Géne!"_ shouted the guy who didn't want their box.

"_Yes?"_

"_We need to put this in the back. No need to open it now, it can wait. We need to be done with the hall first"_

"_Yes, sir"_ Géne said. He sounded like a young kid. Something fell hard to the floor, like several serving plates. Someone yelled something Leonardo didn't understand which must have been for the best, because it didn't sound like anything good.

Then their box was moved. Through the cracks of the box they could see light, but not was outside the box. For the first time in about a day Leo could see the contour of his brothers and his master. Then the box was put down and something drove off. The light got turned of and a lock clicked. All there was left in the darkness was silence.

"What now?" whispered Raphael.

"Well… if everything has gone as planed then" Leo tried to look at him. "Welcome to Greenwich"

**AN:** School sucks big time… and therefore I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but I'm hopping soon ;o)

Please comment. It makes me so happy to know what you think of my writing (both good and bad stuff ;o))


	5. Chapter 5 Mrs Mu

**AN:** Oh my god. I got so in the mood to write, so after publishing chapter 4 I sat down and wrote chapter 5. And here it is. Please Enjoy :D  
--

**Chapter 5 – Mrs. Mu**

She held the red dress up against her body looking at it in the mirror. No, every single women at hat party would be wearing red or black. She needed something special, something that would make her stand out. She wanted for once to stand out. Just for one night. A new place, a new city, no one knew her here; she could do what ever she wanted.

She looked through the closet. Maybe… no, that was old. Maybe she should just buy something new? Yes, she would buy something new. She found her purse and jacket and locked the door after her. She knew she had the money. She had saved money she didn't need for bills or food. She hardly never spend anything on her self, only on her business. Now it was time to do something for her self.  
--

"Are you sure we are in the right place?" Raphael asked looking wondering around. The others looked around to and they understood why Raphael asked. All around were red banners with yellow Chinese dragons on and black Chinese signs.

"I know we flew long, but it can't have been that long" Raphael joked. Leonardo could hear how anxious he was even though he joked.

"Well… even though these looks like something from China, it isn't" said Donatello, "If you look over there," he pointed between some trees in the park, "you can see a part of Big Ben" they looked and he was right. Raphael sighed.

"So… what now?" he asked. Donatello looked around, the park stretched as far as they could see in the darkness.

"That must be the north observation tower, and that must be the southern" he pointed, what he said was mostly to himself and not the others. "And that is the museum, which means we are standing at the roof of… eh… the entrance building"

"And that means…?" asked Raphael.

"That the sun will rise in a few minutes, and that we have some hours to kill before we can go look for the medallion" Don explained.

"Why can't we just look now?" Raphael asked impatiently.

"Because it is morning, soon the museum will open and it will be full of people. We have to wait till tonight when it is closed" Donatello explained.

"Ah ok, so… more waiting" Raphael nodded. "Yep, 8 hours in a box waiting for a truck, 13 hours in a box over the Atlantic, 6 hours in a box before we dare to open it and now 8 hours on a roof" he shaked his head and started to sit down.

"No, not on a roof. We can't stay here" Donatello said, "The roof is a part of the tour around the old castle. We need to find another place"

"What do you suggest?" Mike asked before Raphael could make a comment about it.

"The sewer" Don smiled. They all looked at him; master Splinter had a little smile in the side of his mouth.  
--

She walked down Chinatown. It was so different from back home. Of course the upcoming visit of the Chinese president had made the whole town look like it was one big party. But there was something about Chinatown. The Chinese lamps looked beautiful hanging in strings between the buildings. People was having fun, laughing, trying to sell from their booths and small shops.

"Miss" a small woman said and waved at her. She looked around to make sure it was her she meant. The woman nodded at her and walked into an alley. She followed her. In the alley a few small shops were open, but there where no costumers and no sign of any coming.

"You look for dress, yes?" the small Chinese woman asked. She nodded and smiled.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Yin Mu see things. You beautiful. You want dress, yes?" the woman smiled.

"Yes, I'd like a dress… I have money" she looked for her purse but the woman stopped her.

"No need for money. Payment we talk later" She took her hand and dragged her into a shop. In a few seconds three girls where around her, measuring her and taking of her clothes. It tickled and she couldn't help smile.  
--

Down in the sewer under the Royal Observatory in Greenwich four green beings found their way to a small part of an ending pipe.

"Do we have any pizza?" asked Raphael and smiled. The others just looked at him. "Yeah I didn't think so"

Mike was mumbling something. Leonardo guessed that the spirit must had woken up and that they now where talking.

"What is she saying?" he asked and looked at Michelangelo. Mike looked surprised at him.

"She sais we are close. Metal is sleeping, but she can feel his essence"

"He?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, she keeps referring to Metal as 'he'. I think it's just a habit" Mike heard a giggle from the spirit. He couldn't see her, but he could still talk to her.

"Get some sleep, my sons, it is going to be a long night" master Splinter said. He closed his eyes and shortly after they heard a small snore from him.

"What is her name?" Leonardo asked.

"Her name?" Mike asked.

"Yes. We can't keep refer to her as the spirit or earth, she must have a name" Leonardo said, Donatello and Raphael agreed. Mike stared at them for a moment, and then he looked around.

"Do you have a name?" he asked. Silence. Leonardo knew he got an answer, but he couldn't hear her. Mike mumbled something, talked again and again. Then he giggled a little.

"Her name is" he looked at the others and smiled, "T'u"

"Bless you" said Raphael, Don laughed a little.

"It's not fun" Leonardo said, and then he looked at Mike. "I think it's a beautiful name"

"Actually it's just another word for Earth" Mike smiled. Don and Raphael tried to hold their laughter back.

"We will call her T'u. It's better then spirit or earth. T'u…" he tried to get a feeling of the word, "I like it" he smile.  
--

She turned around and looked in the mirror. The dress was red. But it was so beautiful; she had never seen anything like it before. It had no sleeves but a high collar and beautiful sowings of white and yellow flowers down from the collar, following the curves of the dress. And the outer layer opened up just after passing the hips. The inner layer was a soft silk-like fabric that followed her every movement. It was so beautiful.

"Oh my god" she whispered.

"You like?" asked the woman.

"No" she said with tears in her eyes, "I don't like it, I love it" she stepped down from the small podium in front of the mirror and hugged the little woman. "Thank you, Mrs. Mu"

"Mu was glad to help" the woman said.

"How can I pay you?" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Mu only ask of one thing" The woman said, "follow your heart. Only that way will you safe us"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You will soon find out. Your journey has just begun" she squeezed her hands, "now; take of dress, so you can go get ready to party"

Later she stood in the alley with one of the young girls.

"Tell your mother thanks, and here" she handed her several large bills to pay for the dress "I know she doesn't want them, but… it feels wrong not paying" the girl didn't say anything. The girl wanted to say no to all the money, but she ran away before anyone could give them back to her.

She walked down the street with the dress in her arms. It was so beautiful. But it had been a strange day; now all she needed was to get ready. She had some red shoes that would fit perfect for the dress. She hoped Mrs. Mu wouldn't get mad for all the money. But it was a weird prize to ask for. _"Follow your heart. Only that will safe us"_.

She got a taxi and drove back to the hotel. She wouldn't think anymore of Mrs. Mu tonight, but she knew, she would never forget her.  
--

The night had come and all the stars where out, like they knew it would be a special night and they had come to watch.

"What the…?!" Raphael said when he looked around the corner. "Who are all those people?!" he asked and looked at his brothers. Donatello looked around the corner; the whole park was full of people headed for the museum.

"I don't understand" he said, "There should be empty, who are all those people?" He tried to think back. Leo knew that look. He thought back, tried to remember the screen on his computer when he was reading about Greenwich.

"Hey, I know what this is about" Raphael suddenly said and slapped his hand to his forehead like he was telling himself how stupid he was.

"Then please tell" Leo said.

"It's Chinese week in London" he said looking at the others like they where stupid. "The Chinese president is visiting, so the whole week is about China."

"But why is the museum full of people?" Mike asked.

"Because the Chinese president is visiting, this party is for him. He is the guest of honour. This party is also an auction, where old Chinese stuff can be bought and sold. Antiquity dealers are coming from all over the world to be in it. They use this place because it's the best old place they have"

"And… how do you know this?" Leonardo asked while they all looked at Raphael, and was stunned by his sudden knowledge.

"CNN" Raphael said and made a move with his shoulders telling that they could have figured that out by them self.

"So… what do we do now?" Asked Mike and looked at all the people coming up the stars to the main hall.

"We wait till tomorrow when the party is over" Leonardo said and started to get ready to go back to the sewer.

"No" master Splinter said. He had stepped forward and was looking at all the people coming up the stairs.

"What?" Leo said, "Sensei, we can't do it now, there are to many people"

"Exactly" Splinter said. "No one would notice us. We sneak in, find the medallion and sneak out again, easy"

"No, it's crazy. The security is at max level, there are presidents in there… the Chinese and the British. There will be bodyguards, security guards, video cameras… they will see every single person who goes in there, even a ninja" Leo said.

"Exactly, they will be so much alert about the high persons that they won't notice us" master Splinter argued. Leonardo sighed.

"What do you guys think?" he asked his brothers. They stood a few seconds and looked at each other.

"I'm in for doing it now" Raphael said.

"If we lay low… it might work" Don said and looked at the security near the entrance.

"Well…" said Mike, "let's do it, then"  
--

She walked up the stairs. The whole garden was lid with torches of fake fire. Several pavilions were raised around in the park so it looked more Chinese. Some guests had already found their way into them.

Her dress followed the curves of the wind and her movement, it was so beautiful and in harmony with her and the essence of her. She had gotten a glow after she got the dress. She didn't know, but people around her could see it, and they looked. They turned and looked. She didn't notice, she just smiled, enjoyed the evening, she seemed all innocent.

But one person didn't get fooled by her looks or the dress or the essence. He saw it just like others, and he was intrigued by it just like every one ells, but he didn't ask who she was, but where did she get that dress.

He stood at the top of the stairs and looked down at her. He was wearing a white suit whit white tie and white shirt. Even his shoes were white. His skin was gloving like a supermodel. His hair was dark as a winter night with thunder, and it was long to his shoulders. So fine like it was taken care of by a fairy. He was just as intrigued looking at, as she was in her dress.

When she reached the top steps he walked over and gave her his arm.

"Good Evening" he said with a deep, soft voice. She looked surprised up at him. Till that moment she had been focusing not to fall on the steps. "May I be your escort and partner for this evening?" he asked. He didn't try to charm her with sweet words or a caring smile or stars in his eyes. He didn't drool by the look of her, he really seemed sincere.

She smiled and took his arm.

"Thank you" she smiled and followed him into the entrance hall, where all the other guests where gathering, waiting for the guest of honour.  
--

"This way" Michelangelo said and started to walk the other way around the building.

"Wait" Donatello said and looked over at the stairs where a man in a white suit had just stepped out. "Who is that?" he asked. There was something about that man that made people noticed him, and something told Donatello, that it was on purpose.

They all walked over and looked at the guy.

"He is a brave man" Mike said.

"What do you mean?" asked Leo.

"He is wearing white, only white. He will get dirty before the evening ends, they always does" Mike said and walked away from the corner.

"What do you mean?" Raphael asked and they all, except Don, turned around and looked at Mike.

"Come on, Raphael, you have seen the movies. The person wearing white always gets his or hers cloth dirty before the night is over" Mike said.

"That's true" Raphael nodded to the others like he was some wise guy now.

Master Splinter walked over to Don and looked at the man. For a second he didn't believe what he saw, but then he turned around and looked at his sons.

"I know that man" he said. They all looked surprised at him. "It's Doran Koru" there where silence, no one knew what to say.

"What is he doing here?" Raphael asked, all of the remembered who Doran Koru was. The guy who looked for the medallions to.

Don knew he had to listen to what they where saying, but something made him turn around and look at Doran Koru again.

"Wow" Don gasped, but no one heard him, the where to distracted by their discussion of white clothes.

Up the stairs stepped a woman in a beautiful red dress. Don couldn't get his eyes off of it. The man in the white suit stepped forward, so Don couldn't see her anymore, only the end of her dress.

"Move" he whispered, he wanted to get a closer look at that woman. There was something about her.

The man in the white suit talked a few seconds with her, and then they walked up to the entrance hall. Just before they disappeared around the corner Don got a glimpse of her face and his heart skipped a beat.

No it couldn't be true. It wasn't… No it wasn't.

Besides… he had only seen a glimpse of her… It could be anybody. Was he even sure of what he saw? The dress was so beautiful and the light had made it glow in some strange way. No, it had not been her, of course not.

"So" he heard Mike say and suddenly he found out he had missed their whole discussion. "there are even more reason to get the medallion tonight, while Doran is at the party"

"Yes" said master Splinter, he didn't sound calm anymore. Don understood what it was all about. Doran shouldn't get the medallions even though Don didn't fully understand why not, except the fact that Doran might be evil.

"Don, are you coming?" Leo's voice sounded and he turned around and looked at his brothers and his sensei.

"Yes, I'm coming"  
--

A few seconds later they where sneaking around the buildings. They made sure of not being seen form the windows and the passing guards were deaf and blind, so they didn't notice 5 shadows sneaking behind them up against the wall.

When they reached the other end of the large building they where only a few meters from the southern tower. Mike, who led the way, gave sign to the others of hiding behind the bushes in front of them before moving on to the tower.

Who had made him the leader? Wasn't it enough that Leo commanded them around all the time? Raphael was the last in the row, just behind master Splinter. This whole thing had been crazy, he didn't understand much of what they all where talking about. Mike hadn't been him self since he got the medallion. Don was more confused then usual and Leo seemed to be thinking more then leading them. The only reason he said he was in for doing this now, was because he just wanted to get home. Why did he have to rush half around the world for some necklace that seemed to be talking?

Yeah, he knew there was a spirit in side it, T'u, but he didn't care about that right now. Right now he was just frustrated that he was sitting in some bushes waiting for the last guests to go to the entrance hall.  
--

"Clear" Leonardo said and got ready to run over the lawn.

"No, wait" Mike said and held him back. Leo looked at his brother, wondering what he was doing. Mike sat still, looking over at the tower, like he was listening to something. The medallion hung down from his neck to his chest, green as it had been since they first saw it. Then Leo noticed what Mike was doing with his and. He had it flat on the grown and then Leo knew what was going on. Mike could feel the vibrations in the earth.

"It's a guard" he said, "wait… now" Leonardo looked and as predicted a guard came around the tower.

"How did…?" Raphael whispered, but Don Master Splinter hushed him.

A few seconds later the guard was gone and Leonardo ran to the tower. Mike was right behind him and the others soon followed. Leo glanced up at the entrance hall. People where clapping and laughing. That must have meant the presidents had arrived.

The followed the wall around and found the door in.

"Let's hope it isn't locked" Smiled Raphael. Mostly meant in a joke, but he got very surprised, when they found out it wasn't locked.

They stepped in and closed the door behind them. They stood in a small room, only a round staircase led to the top of the tower.

"This doesn't look like an observatory" Raphael whispered. "it looks more like a lighthouse"

They started to walk up the stairs, Leonardo first, then Mike, Don, Master Splinter and then Raphael. Raphael looked down after some time; the tower hadn't looked that tall from the outside.

When they reached the top there was a door. Leo hesitated, but then he knocked.

"Why are you knocking?!" Raphael snapped at him, seeing how they would get in a fight with who ever was behind the door because his stupid brother had warned them that they where coming.

"Mike told me to" Leo snapped back. Raphael looked at Mike who nodded to him. This was just perfect. If all went as planed it wouldn't surprise Raphael if Leonardo would become the 'next carrier'. Raph just wanted to go home, watch TV, eat pizza and hang out with KC. No need to look for necklaces.

"_Come in"_ an old voice sounded behind the door. Leonardo looked surprised at Michelangelo, like he hadn't expected an answer from his knocking.

He opened the door and they stepped in. To Mikes surprise he recognised the room. It was the room from his dream. The oval room with the bookcases and the table with the tubes and the sealing with the stars on it. But to his big surprise he saw it wasn't stars painted on the sealing. The sealing was made out of glass and he could look up at the dark night, the twinkling stars. It was like a déjà-vu. And over by one of the bookcases stood and old man. His eyes where all white revealing that he was blind. And beside him, on a nail hung a medallion. Metal.  
--

**AN:** Again I have to say, that I don't know when the next chapter will come, because I have school, and some other important stuff. I'll try to find time to write, but I'm not promising anything. Thank you for reading, and for being patient.


	6. Chapter 6 Family

**AN: **Finally!! My examines are over and I am now a teacher :D

This chapter has been on its way for SO long now. I had some problems in the end and yes, it might be a bit shorter then the other chapters, but now it's here and I hope you enjoy it… and I hope I haven't lost to many readers because it's been over a year since I last updated :$

Oh, I have to warn you… the language might have toughened up some places in the story… I'm not sure when it is 'over the line' with the swearing-part… please do tell if you think it is.

**Chapter 6 ****– Family**

"I knew you'd come" The old man said with a deep sigh. He looked at them, well, he couldn't see anything; because he was blind, and yet his eyes where "looking" at them and Leonardo felt like the man was looking right into him.

"We… We are looking for a medallion" said Mike and stepped forward.

"I know" said the man, "he told me you'd come"

"Who told you?" asked Leonardo with an almost silent tone of wonder.

"Oh, I see" said the old man and stepped over to a table and pulled out a chair, "You are chosen".

Leo looked at his brothers, who looked back at him, except Mike, who kept looking at the old man.

"Does the medallion talk to you?" he asked and his brothers looked at him, then at the old man.

The old man gave sight and then he slowly sat down.

"I was a wee lad" he said and suddenly it was like he was 50 years older then when they entered. "They offered me a job as a watcher here, in this old tower. As time passed it became my home. One day I received a package from my father. I never cared for that man" he said for himself. "In the package were the medallion and a small note saying: _It will chose._ First I didn't understand what it meant. But one day I heard a voice" Mike had slowly walked up to the table and was now sitting down across from the man. Raphael was standing by the door observing his brothers and his sensei, who all was more and more intrigued by the old man. "The voice was like a whisper in the night. I only heard it sometimes, other times it could be gone for a long time. As the years passed by we got to know each other. He told me"

"He?" asked Donatello, the others looked at him, irritated because he had interrupted the man. Raphael had to hide a little smile. His brothers were being very silly, vulnerable. They just stopped and listened to the man, they didn't ask any questions, didn't look to see if there where any danger. Even master Splinter looked like this was just natural. Had he forgotten what he had been teaching them? Always be prepared? Always stay alert? The man continued his story.

"Yes he. The voice is a man's. He told me that he is waiting for a special person, a chosen one. Only he knows who that person is. I had to tell him there hardly never comes anyone here."

Raphael heard something outside. He looked out of the door and saw a small latter leading to the top of the building. While the others were listening to the old man Raphael snuck out and up to the roof.

A cold wind hit him when he got the door open. He crawled around the glass roof, which he could look through and down on his brothers and the man. He didn't care about them; it was the party he was interested in. He had heard a small explosion. When he got to the perfect place with a perfect view over the big area in front of castle, he heard another explosion. People cheered and was clapping and laughing.

"Entertainment" mumbled Raphael and turned around to sneak back down stairs. He caught a glimpse of the room his brothers were in and he had to look one more time to be sure of what he saw.

--

"Are you the chosen?" Leonardo asked the man, when he was done with his long talk about the medallion and the voice.

"No" said the man. "If I where I wouldn't be here blind and caught in a tower"

"Then… how can he hear the voice of the medallion?" asked Donatello. Michelangelo was thinking the same thing. He wished the earth spirit, T'u was there, but she had only talked to him from the medallion, she hadn't shown herself. She was still resting.

"He can't" Raphael's voice sounded behind them. The all looked at him with surprise.

"What do you mean?" asked Donatello.

"He can't hear the voice of the medallion and he isn't blind" Raphael said and walked over to the table, "Because he is the medallion. Or the spirit of the medallion. Or an image made by the spirit. What ever he is, he isn't human."

"How do you know?" Leonardo asked an d walked over to his brother.

"Because I saw… or actually _didn't_ see him through the roof window. All I saw was you guys talking to some kind of silver mist.

"You are cleaver" said the old man and got up from the chair. As he got up he got younger and taller. "I am an image made by the spirit. Through me he gets protection. And now" he looked at all of them, "My carrier is here, and I have to see if he is worthy of that honour".

In one big flash of light they where all blinded. What they didn't see was that the medallion on the wall flew across the room, directly at them. It passed through the man, who disappeared in it; it hit Raphael, Donatello and Master Splinter but bounced of again, to end on Leonardo, where it got stuck on his chest. The chain fell around his neck and when they all hit the floor the medallion looked like it had been on Leonardo for a long time.

--

Michelangelo woke up with a headache. He's gotten a bump on his head when he hit the floor. It hurt like hell.

How could he have been so stupid? How could they all have been so stupid? They just entered. Yes, T'u had told him to knock on the door and then enter, but they could have been more careful instead of just trusting the old man. Why have they done it? Just trusted him?

He looked around and saw Raphael and Donatello still knocked out on the floor. What had happened? The light, it had blinded him and he had fallen to the floor. The others had screamed, like they got knocked out by something and not just pushed over like him self by the light.

He looked around and saw master Splinter sitting by Leonardo, who was still lying on the floor. He had his hands on Leo, but it was hard to see what he was doing. Mike tried to get up, master Splinter turned around in a second and looked surprised.

"Leonardo is out" he said with a low voice. Mike crawled slowly over to him and looked at his brother. He turned Leo's head from side to side, for a second Mike was afraid he was dead. But he wasn't. A small movement on his chest indicated that he was breathing.

"Wake the others" he said to master Splinter and gave Leo a few claps on his let cheek. Leo didn't respond, he could just have been dead. Mike looked at master Splinter. "Wake the others!" he commanded with a firm voice. Splinter had just looked at him, now he turned and started to wake the others.

Mike stayed by Leonardo's side.

"Come on, bro, wake up" Mike heard him self say. He wasn't sure if it was him who actually did this; sat by Leo's side and tried to wake him, tried to help him. Normally he would just stand in the back ground with Raphael and let Donatello and Leo take care for the "nursing"-part. Somehow it felt like he was standing outside his body looking at him self doing the things Donatello or Leonardo used to do when one of them was knocked out.

He laid his ear to Leonardo's mouth and nose, listening to his breathing. It was very low. He moved his head to his brother's chest and listened to the heartbeat. It was hardly there.

"My head" Raphael's voice sounded behind him.

"What happened?" asked Donatello. Master Splinter didn't answer, but crawled back to Leo and Mike.

"He needs help" said master Splinter and laid his hands under Leo's head.

"I…" Mike looked at his master, then at his brother.

"Wouh" Raphael got on his feet and walked over to Leonardo. "What was that? And how did it knock out Leo?"

"Look" Donatello said and pointed at Leonardo's chest.

Slowly the medallion came to be on his chest. Like it had been invisible and now allowed them to see it. Mike stroke it gently and found out it was stuck.

Master Splinter grabbed it and tried to pull it of him, but it stayed on Leo's chest, like it just wanted to be there and no where else.

Mike laid his hand on the earth medallion around his neck. It wasn't stuck to him; he could pull it of if he wanted to.

"_T'u"_ he thought to himself, _"I need your help"._

Splinter tried to yank the medallion o so whole Leo's body was being pulled with it.

"Stop it" Donatello said and grabbed Master Splinter's hand. He looked at him with ear, anger and sadness all together in his eyes. Master Splinter sighed, released his grab around the medallion and laid Leonardo's head down on the floor. He got to his feet and walked away from them. He stood at the end of a bookshelf and looked out of a small window. The three brothers just looked at their master. Was he giving up?

"_What happened?"_ Mike woke from his thoughts about Master Splinter, when T'u suddenly showed herself in the room. It looked like she stepped out o the medallion. She looked tired, like she had just woken up. She had seemed so bright in the few colours she was wearing; now she seemed dark and sleepless.

She kneeled beside Leonardo and laid her hand on his forehead. Then she saw the medallion around his neck.

"_What did you do?"_ she looked at Michelangelo trying to understand what went wrong.

"We knocked, entered and there was an old man. We talked to him, with him until Raphael told us he wasn't real" Mike explained fast. She looked at Raphael, who looked surprised at Mike. No wonder, Mike had just started talking to thin air blaming Ralph for what happened.

"_You just, talked?"_ she asked.

"Yes" said Mike, he looked at Leonardo, anxious about what would happen to him.

"Is it T'u?" asked Donatello, Mike nodded. "She knocked you out to, you know" Mike looked at Donatello, then at T'u.

"Is it true?" he asked, "Is Leonardo the carrier of Metal?" T'u looked at Mike's brother. She was afraid to answer. She knew the spirit of Metal; she knew what would happen to Leo if he was chosen to be the carrier.

"_He isn't chosen yet"_ she said with a low voice. _"He has to pass the test."_

"Test? What test?" Mike asked and felt the anxiousness grow inside him.

"What is she saying?" asked Master Splinter with a low voice from the window. He looked pale, sick, like he was about t throw up. Mike didn't have time to tell the others what she was saying, he just wanted answers.

"_I tested you to get out of the medallion"_ she explained, _"Leonardo will have to pass the same test. To get out o the medallion, but… every spirit does it differently._"

"What do you mean?" Mike got scared, he feared her answer.

"_I mean" _she said and looked at him, _"Metal has a temper. If Leonardo doesn't pass Metals test… he might die"_

_--  
_

It felt like Raphael's heart had been ripped out of his chest. He was pretty sure the others felt the same way after Michelangelo had told them that Leo might die.

_Stupid medallions, stupid spirits, stupid quest!_

Raphael felt the anger boiling inside of him. He wanted to freak out, hit something or someone. If he could he would kick the metal-spirit's ass. He would rip that spirit's heart out and make it eat it and… ARG!!

He turned around and walked out of the room without saying anything to his brothers or his master.

He went to the roof again and listened to the party in the other building. The night was cold but fresh. It cleared his lounges with new energy and a small wish came to be in the back of his head.

_Stupid Leo. He asked for this. He is the fearless leader, always trying to prove himself. Pass a test… HA! No wonder if he dies… I just… I wish it could be me instead. _

_What am I thinking?! _He grabbed his head with his hands and tried to shake the thoughts out of him.

_Never would I be a carrier, never could I pass a test like that… Oh God! I don't wanna be a carrier… I don't even understand all of this… _he turned around to walk back, but decided to stay, then decided to go back again. In the end he just turned around him self again and again and again while thinking. In the end he stopped and looked down at Leo through the glass roof and for a moment he let his deepest thoughts pass through his subconsciousness and he thought a thought he never would admit out loud.

_I just don't wanna loose that son of a bitch. _

_--  
_

Mike looked at T'u, who was looking after Leo. She sat by his side all the time, she never got up. Mike walked from one side of the room to the other with his eyes at her all the time. Donatello just held Leo's hand and master Splinter looked like a statue in his "corner" of the oval room.

"How is he?" asked Mike.

"He is the same as last you asked," said Don, "2 minutes ago".

"Was I out as long as this?" Mike asked.

"No" said Don and looked at the watch, "it has been 1½ hour since we got knocked out… and there are no changes in Leo."

Mike continued walking. Raphael came back from the roof. He looked calm; they couldn't see the struggle going on inside of him.

"We can't stay here" he said. Mike stopped walking and looked at him. Don turned around without letting go of Leo's hand and Master Splinter finally moved a little to look at Raphael.

"The party will soon be over and the whole garden will be full of guests coming out. At some point a guard will be send here as a watch post for the outdoor events and we will be found. We need to think about how to get away" Raphael explained.

"But, what about Leo?" Donatello asked.

"I don't know… maybe – "Raphael started.

"You don't know?" Donatello got on his feet and let go of Leo's hand. "Don't you care? It's your brother, damn it"

"Don" Mike tried.

"No!" Don looked hard at Mike, then at Raphael. "We have done this for to long. Just ignored the fact that you don't care. We hoped you'd change, that you'd stick with us because we are family, but you just… you're just self-centred. You have always been like that and you will always be"

"Shut Up!" Raphael yelled so the whole building trembled under them. "What do you know? You have your gadgets, Mike has his humour and Leo has his ability to lead us out of trouble. Well Leo isn't here at the moment. Do you have a plan? Do you know how to get us out of this mess? Or how to wake up Leo? Master Splinter obviously doesn't know or he would have done something by now"

"My son" Splinter started, but Raphael just continued.

"So if you just listen for a sec and try to remember who we are and not panic, then I think I have a solution to this" he walked over to Don and stood only an inch away from him. "And just so you know" he said with a low voice, "Family _ALWAYS_ comes first for me when we are together."

"Guys" Michelangelo said and in a second the argument was over and they all looked at Leonardo.

His breathing had become more and more heavy, pearls of sweat came to be on his forehead and his eyes went crazy under his eyelids, like he was having a bad dream.

"Leo?" Raphael said and felt to the floor on his knees by his brother's side. Donatello grabbed Leos hand again and Mike sat down beside T'u, who hadn't moved an inch at any point of the evening.

"What is happening?" Mike said.

"_The test has started"_ T'u said, _"It would be unwise to move him now. All you can do now"_ she looked at Mike, _"is wait."_

Suddenly Leo's head turned to his left like someone had hit him. A nosebleed started and his lips where shivering. Raphael turned Leos head back in position again, but a few seconds later it turned again. It looked like something was hitting him again and again and again in the face and scratches of nails came to be on his cheek.

"Oh my God" mumbled Donatello.

Master Splinter finally came out of his "corner". He stared at Leonardo, who obviously was going through an inner struggle.

_My son._ He looked down at Leonardo, who got more and more bruises in his face._ What have I done. It should have been safe. There was no danger to it. Only simple tasks._ He sat down by Leonardo's head and supported it while the fight continued to bruise the rest of Leo's body._ Who knew… If I had known… I wouldn't have dragged you into this. _He was fighting back, they all knew he was fighting back, but this was something bigger, stronger then Leo had ever fought before. _My dear sons. _

**AN:** So… what do you think? Is it as crappy as I feel or have I just been thinking about it for to long? Don't know when the next chapter will come… but hopefully there won't pass a whole year… LOL…


	7. Chapter 7 Do you yield?

**AN: **Here is chapter 7. My fist real fight scene, hope you like it, it was a struggle to get it down on paper in English :P

**--**

**Chapter**** 7 – Do you Yield?**

The whole ballroom burst into clapping. She smiled, never had she felt so happy before. She looked down her dress. No she hadn't spilled anything. Mrs. Mu had done a great job. The red dress was perfect; it felt great walking in it, standing in it, even sitting in it. She felt like a princess. Even the way everybody looked at her when she arrived made her feel all special.

She looked at her date for the evening. He had met her at the top of the stairs. He was one of the other guests, she had never met him before, he just stood there, when she came up the stairs. He had said his name three times, but she didn't hear it. There was too much noise every time he said it. When others approached him she tried to hear, if they used his name. But they didn't. He was being called "sir" or "Mr." or "boss". But never by his name.

He on the other hand knew her name. He used it almost in every sentence he said to her.

"You look beautiful tonight, Miss April", "Do you like the food, Miss April?"; "would you like another glass, Miss April?"

The British prime minister was done with his speech. All of the guests clapped while he got back to his seat. A distinguished man walked up to the speaker and smiled.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, lets move this party to the garden, where more secrets of China will be revealed" he laughed a little and it made some o the guests laugh.

Now he thinks he is funny, April thought to her self while clapping.

"May I escort you to the balcony?" her date asked. She looked at him and smiled. Even though he was nothing like the guys she usually felt for, this man had something about him. Maybe it was his white cloths and the contrast to his black hair, or maybe it was his eyes revealing a warm fire. She felt drawn to him and wanted to run away from him at the same time.

Out on the balcony guests started to go down into the garden. The grass area in front of the castle began to be filled with guests. They where talking and laughing, having a good time, waiting for the next event of the evening to start.

April felt the fresh air fill her lounges and she couldn't help smile. Donatello and the others should see her now. Mike wouldn't know what to say and Ralph would make a remark and Leo… Leo would just give her a look. One of those look she didn't understand.

"Let's go down to the end of the garden" her date said, "there is a much better view from there"

"You know what is going to happen?" she asked.

"Yes," he leaned in to her ear, "Fireworks" he whispered.

At the end of the garden he stopped. Actually it wasn't the end of the garden, but it was the end of where all the guests where standing. It was almost private, April thought to herself. The man from inside got to the balcony and started talking to the guests. She could hardly hear what he was saying. Suddenly a bright light from an old tower behind some trees near the castle lightened up the sky. A gasp went through the crowed and the man on the balcony started to calm them down. It was part of the show, he yelled. Her date excused him self and went over to talk to some men, who showed up a few feet from them. April looked at him, she got a weird feeling. Something was up.

"April?" a voice asked behind her. She turned around and looked into the darkness of the rest of the garden. "It is you, isn't it?" asked the voice.

"Who is there?" she said with a low voice and stepped forward to the shadows. Suddenly a shadow of a figure came forward to her.

--

Leonardo woke up. His head was pounding; it felt like someone had dropt an anvil on him.

"Guys are you alright?" he asked while trying to get up.

"Your brothers aren't here" a deep voice said. Leonardo opened his eyes but had to close them again. Everything around him was so bright. His eyes had to get used to the light. When it happened all he saw was a bright, silver colour everywhere around him.

"Where are you?" he asked when he got to his feet, "show yourself" he yelled into the silverish emptiness.

"I know who you are" the voice said, "you are the fearless leader, you always have to win, don't you?" In the distance a figure started to appear.

It was a man, tall as a tower, he was thin but still looked strong. He was wearing a long white cape that covered his whole body. It was sown with silver strings so he almost fell in one with the background.

"Who are you?" Leo said, suddenly he started sweating, he was nervous and it started getting hot in the silver room.

"My name is Chin, I'm the spirit of Metal and you are in my home"

"Your home? The medallion? So you chose me as your carrier, just like T'u chose Mikey?"

"You are not my carrier, you haven't passed my test yet" the man said.

"A test?" Leo said and smiled, "sounds easy"

"I knew you'd say that" Chin turned around and walked away. The long cape made it look like he was floating.

"The test," Chin started and turned around to look at Leo, "is nothing you've seen before. Every spirit has its own way of handling the test for the carrier. My way is the most efficient" Leo had tried to make sense of the spirits words, but what the spirit did now came as a chock to Leo.

The spirit flashed his arms backwards so the cape came of. It felt to the floor and almost disappeared because of the silver colour, but Leo didn't have time to see this. Chin's upper body was naked; he was only wearing loose pants and in his belt he had a samurai sword. It all happened in a spilt second. The cape went of and the spirit attacked Leo.

Chin drew his sword and jumped at Leo like a puma on his pray.

Leo felt his heart jump to his throat. The spirit had not been thin at all, he was well agile, and muscles ready to be used flew to Leo with a raised sword above its head.

Leo drew his swords, ready to defend himself.

--

The swords clanged when Chin landed only a few inches from Leonardo. The look in Chin's eyes gave Leonardo a chill. Chin's eyes where almost white and they only told Leonardo one thing; Death.

The Spirit wanted to kill him at any cause.

Chin pressed his sword harder against Leonardo's. The sweat sprung from Leo's forehead and he had to break the position. He stepped to his left and pulled his swords with him so the samurai sword sang. Leo jumped away from Chin, away from the samurai sword. There where no where to hide, no where to jump up and get away. Everything was so light. There where no horizon, everything looked the same.

Chin fell forward and his samurai sword clanged against the floor. He was up again in no time and followed Leonardo. He jumped one more time with a deep roar echoing around Leo.

Leonardo turned around and defended himself with one of his swords while he took the other and pushed it forward to hit Chin. His sword ran through Chin's loose pants and Chin started to laugh.

"Hehehe, so easy, isn't it?" Leonardo looked at him and he was scared. The spirit must be crazy, he thought. If Mikey had been through the same with T'u Leonardo didn't understand why Mikey hadn't told them more about it.

Leonardo didn't have time to think about Michelangelo or any other of his brother for any longer. He pulled his sword out of Chin's pants and it left an opening in the cloth revealing Chin's thy. Chin swung his sword over his head and pointed it to Leonardo's. Leo ducked and swung his swords to hit Chin's legs, but he missed. Chin had jumped and now – on his way down – he pointed his sword straight at Leonardo, ready to pierce his head when he landed. Leonardo made a backward roll and Chin missed. His samurai sword pierced the floor in stead and he couldn't get it up again.

Leo got to his feet and looked at Chin, who tried to pull his sword free of the floor.

"Do you yield?" Leonardo asked while pointing the end of one of his swords towards Chin's throat. Chin looked up at him. Leonardo was gasping for his breath, he was sweating and his legs trebled under him. Chin on the other hand looked calm, no sweat, no gasping for his breath, no trebling.

"You think you'va won?" Chin asked.

"You don't have a weapon" Leonardo said and looked at the samurai sword, which was in the floor to the middle of its blade.

"So now you Win?" Chin asked and looked at his sword then back at Leonardo.

"That is how it works" said Leonardo.

"You sound out of breath" Chin said and smiled, "Are you out of shape?"

"You surprised me, but I can handle it" Leo said.

"You can handle a lot, right?" Chin said, "So masculine you are, ready to fight and defend, ready to be a hero for you family and friends. But they don't know, do they? That it is all a competition for you?" Leonardo felt anxious and his heart started pumping like a wild horse running over the meadows. "If you don't win you loose" Chin continued, "And if you loose, you loose everything, right? The respect of your brothers, the love of your sensei, the friendship of your dearest"

"I don't know what you are talking about, I don't feel like that when I loose" Leonardo said, but couldn't help the fear from growing in his chest.

"No?" asked Chin. Suddenly the whole room flashed like a fast movie. The floor, the walls and the sealing was one and Leonardo felt like he was flouting in a movie containing his memories. All his fights, all his training sessions with his brothers, all his travels and all the times he had argued with anyone. He got a chock and stepped backwards, but the memories flashed so fast he got dizzy.

"What the..." he mumbled and the fear, the anxiousness in his chest was burning like a hot fire.

Chin got to his feet. Leo was too distracted by the flashing images of his life to do anything. Chin smiled and looked at Leonardo. He pulled out his sword from the floor like it was butter.

"You will win, Leonardo, you will be the best, you will not yield" Chin said and moved towards him.

"No" said Leonardo and shook his head.

"Yes, Leonardo, this is who you are, this is what you have been tought. You are the leader, you have to win, to prove yourself to be accepted. You have to Win. But Leo, let me ask you something," Chin walked slowly towards Leonardo, carrying his samurai sword in his right hand like it was a feather. Leonardo started walking backwards, still looking at the flashing images, images of him and his brothers as children flashing on to a session with Raphael who had beaten him with a cheating move, flashing to a memory of Master Splinter, who trained them all in balance. Leonardo walked backwards to avoid the spirit but also to avoid the images. "Leonardo" the spirit said with a firm voice and Leonardo looked at him, frighten like a lost child. "What will happen, if you loose?"

--

The memories kept flashing, but Leonardo didn't see them any more. He just looked at the spirit, who was smiling of his cunning question.

"NO!" Leonardo yelled and now it was his turn to raise his weapons, jump and attack Chin.

Chin laughed while watching Leonardo come closer and closer to him through the air. Leonardo was inches from hitting Chin, who was still laughing, when Chin disappeared.

Leonardo landed and looked around to find Chin.

"Where are you?!" he yelled in anger.

"I'm winning" Chin's voice sounded, Leonardo kept turning around him self to keep orientated, but Chin didn't show himself.

"You know," Chin's voice sounded in the room, "You don't handle anger that well" Leonardo felt like he had been knocked out. Out of the four brothers Leonardo was the one, who always got good words of Master Splinter for being in control, in balance, right after him came Donatello. Leonardo did not have anger problems.

"You are afraid of being a failure" Chin's voice whispered in Leonardo's ear and he turned around in a flash. Chin was standing behind him, smiling, with his sword down. Leonardo was ready if the spirit would suddenly attack.

"Why do you struggle?" Chin asked and tilted his head to his right looking at Leo, "You know I'm right so why do you struggle?"

"You don't know me" Leonardo said through his teeth's.

"Oh but you are wrong, Leonardo, I do know you. I know everything about you. I know your fears, I know your struggles, I know your deepest thoughts. In here and out there" he pointed at the roof, which Leonardo couldn't see, but know he noticed the flashed of memories had stopped.

"What do you want?" Leonardo asked. Chin looked at him and wondered.

"I thought you knew" he said, "I want to kill you"

--

Chin had disappeared in the same second he had said the last words. He had appeared behind Leonardo and pulled him back. He was trying to strangle him, Leonardo couldn't breath. He had dropped his swords and was now trying to get out of Chin's grip around his neck. But he couldn't. The flashes of memories came back, but now they weren't filling the entire room, they only flashed behind his eyes. Stars where dancing around the memories and Leonardo knew he was going to die now.

But then Chin let go of him. He felt to the floor and gasped for his breath. Life was filling his lounges. He wasn't dead and the memories stopped flashing. But before he could enjoy this living rush that was bursting through him, he got kicked in his stomach. It was so hard he flew up from the ground and landed on his back. He coughed.

"Stop" he whispered with a voice he hardly couldn't hear himself. Chin didn't hear him. He got to his knees and started to hit Leonardo in the face. Leonardo was giving in. Chin was right. It was all a competition to him. He had always on a subconscious level wanted to win everything, and if he didn't he got mad without showing it, without knowing it. It had always been like that, and now he was going to get killed inside a medallion, because a spirit couldn't die. A spirit couldn't be killed.

Leonardo felt like his chin was getting hot and wet. He was bleeding, he was giving up.

"I... yield" he whispered and only inches from hitting him in the face again, Chin stopped.

"What?" Chin asked.

"I... Yield" Leonardo said and looked at Chin. Chin looked at him as if to see if he truly meant it. And Leonardo did. He couldn't handle any more. The pain was killing him, the spirit was to strong, he couldn't do it alone.

"you really mean it, don't you?" Chin asked and he sounded surprised. He pulled back and just looked at Leonardo, who now almost fainted. He didn't have any strength left.

--

Donatello looked anxious at his brother.

"Is he dead?" asked Raphael slowly. Donatello checked Leonardo's pulse.

"no" he said with a low voice, "I... Think he gave up and now... he is sleeping"

"What?!" Raphael asked and stepped forward. "Is that son of a... Is he sleeping?!"

"Yes" Donatello said and looked at the scratches on Leonardo's chin.

Master Splinter was sitting by Leonardo's head. It looked like their sensei was meditating, but he wasn't. Deep inside Splinter, where no one could hear him, he was praying for his son.

T'u was still sitting by Leonardo's side, she hadn't moved in all the time Leonardo had struggled. Michelangelo was standing behind her. He was anxious for his brother like the others where, but as he was standing there, only waiting, he felt a deep inner peace. Normally his thoughts would be flying and he couldn't concentrate. But now he had an inner peace he only had when he meditated. This peace was so strong, that he asked to give some of it to Leo, so it would keep him calm. He didn't know it is where helping at all.

"_It stopped"_ T'u suddenly said, _"the test is over"_ Michelangelo looked at the others.

"What is it?" asked Raphael and Mike suddenly had their attention.

--

Leonardo woke up. It was like it all had been a long nightmare. The pain was gone. He felt his chin, the scratches and the blood was gone too. What had happened?

He looked around, he was still in the silver coloured room. Not fare from him, Chin was sitting. The Samurai sword was laying in front of him, he smiled at Leo, when their eyes met.

"Welcome to the other side" Chin said and nodded in respect to Leonardo.

"The other side?" Leonardo sat up and shook his head.

"You have proven to be my carrier. You got through the test" Chin explained.

"What?" Leo asked, "how?"

"You fought me, and you gave in" Chin explained, "The part of you who always want to win, gave in, which is what I wanted from you"

"My... competition part..." Leonardo said and tried to remember all the feeling he had been experiencing through the fight, but it was like his memory didn't work to its full.

"Maybe I should explain now" Chin said.

"I am Chin, the spirit of Metal. Each spirit has a negative side they have to get rid of in their carriers. My part is competition." He smiled at Leonardo.

"What are the other spirits negative sides?" Leo asked.

"What would the fun be in me telling you that?" Chin said with a grin. "Let me continue. Because I am a spirit, I can't die. The medallion is my home, made to contain me, build so I couldn't escape, so I couldn't use my powers to its full"

Suddenly Leonardo got it. The spirit couldn't die, he couldn't be killed, and inside the medallion, he couldn't kill. His powers where contained and he needed a carrier to be free, to use his powers to the full. Leonardo couldn't die in the medallion or by the spirits hand unless the spirit was evil.

"Why me?" asked Leonardo after taking some time to think it all through.

"Because you are the leader" Chin said. "You are the one who can lead you and your brothers to victory. But you need to leave your competition behind you. You can not have an inch of competition in you, 'cause then it would all go wrong. As a carrier, you have to be able to be fully together with your element, and if you contain a small piece of the element's negative part, you will loose at all costs. You might loose more the just the battle" Leonardo got scared, deeply scared, like the spirit was talking of dying.

"But that part is gone now?"asked Leo.

"Yes. Through a special test each spirit has the power to remove the negative part from its carrier, unless the person who has been chosen to be the carrier is evil to begin with" Chin continued.

"But... why me? Why not Raphael... OK I see why you didn't choose Raph" Leonardo smiled, "But what about master Splinter?"

"I knew you where coming to get the medallion" Chin said, "I felt your present, just like I felt the essence of T'u. But I also felt a present of negativity, I'm not sure. Insecurity, a feeling of wanting... wanting power... It's hard to explain, but I got scared and I had to be sure which of you I could trust. You where the most obvious choice."

"So..." Leonardo said and his brain started to think again, like a loose train on the wrong tracks, "You are saying... Splinter is evil?" Leonardo looked tariffed.

"No" Chin corrected him, "He isn't evil.. yet... but might become it at some time soon. You see, the powers of the medallions can become an obsession for some people. Like they can feel the power from a distance and it intrigues them, pulls them to them, making them wanting the powers for them self. If they become chosen as carriers, they will use the powers for evil, no matter who they are. They can't help it. It's like magic, they can't control them self."

Leonardo got scared. Was his master, his sensei, his father becoming evil?

"What can I do?"he asked.

"At this point? Observe him and be aware of the danger. Warn the other carriers" Chin said.

"what about my brothers, T'u have chosen Mikey, but what about Don and Raph?" Leo asked.

"Don't tell them any thing, they might do something unexpected. Wait till you find the other medallions and they choose a carrier. Then you can tell them, what danger you father is."

"OK" Leo said, but felt an inner struggle for not telling his brothers.

"Now," Chin said, "it is time for you to get back to your brothers, they are worried for you. And... I will let you know where the medallion of Water is on your way out." Chin crawled over to Leonardo and made him lye down, "Just trust me" he said, and even though Leonardo had just struggled to stay alive because of this man, he trusted the spirit with his life. "Now, close your eyes" Leonardo did as told and a few seconds later a bright light filled him with warm and comfort. He was flying. Flying across oceans to the other side of the world. He saw the country under him and he was diving down to a forest, to a lake and suddenly he saw where the medallion of Water was hidden.

In one pull he was back, everything got bright as the sun and when the light slowly disappeared, he was looking up in a beautiful face of a woman.

--

**AN: **Please do leave a comment, tell me how I did with the fight scene, it was so hard writing it *puppy eyes* Thanks


End file.
